Noel Fisher
|residence = Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada |gender = Male |hair = Blonde |yearsactive = 1999-present |sagarole = Vladimir |notableroles = *Teddy Parker - Bones *Mickey Milkovich - Shameless *Michelangelo - Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles |eyes = Blue}} Noel Roeim Fisher appears in Breaking Dawn - Part 2 as Vladimir. Biography Noel Roeim Fisher was born in Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada. His screen debut was in 1999, as young Sheldon Kennedy on The Sheldon Kennedy Story (1999) (TV). He has since appeared in the hit MTV movie 2gether (2000) (TV) and the Nickelodeon film Max Keeble's Big Move (2001). He also appeared as Brian Gibbons in Final Destination 2 (2003), which made 17 million dollars in the United States on its opening weekend. Originally from Vancouver, B.C. Fisher has been steadily gaining momentum as an actor since he was 14 years old. His very first role was in the TV movie "The Sheldon Kennedy Story" for CBC in 1999. The part landed Fisher his first GEMINI nomination, equivalent to the U.S. Primetime Emmy Awards which was followed with a second nomination for his work on the hit Canadian series "Godiva's" Once gaining traction in Canada, Fisher proved that his talent would translate to the US market, appearing in the blockbuster Columbia feature film "Battle: Los Angeles", with his portrayal of rookie Marine "Pfc. Shaun Lenihan" opposite Aaron Eckhart. He has also made his mark in television, appearing on top series such as CBS' "Two and a Half Men," "The Mentalist," and "Medium," a recurring role on NBC's "Law and Order: SVU," Showtime's "Huff," and FOX's "Bones." In 2008, he went to Sundance with the independent film "Red" Selection alongside Brian Cox. 2010 was a stand out year for Fisher, as he was seen in the HBO nominated miniseries "The Pacific," the follow up to the hit miniseries "Band of Brothers." His other television credits from the past two years include solid performances in FOX's "Lie to Me," FX's "Terriers," CBS' "Criminal Minds: Suspect Behavior" and TNT's "Dark Blue." Audiences may best remember Fisher from his breakout performance in the critically acclaimed FX series "The Riches," portraying "Cal," the conniving and clever son of Eddie Izzard and Mini Driver. In 2012, Fisher can be seen with a supporting role "Vladimir", a Romanian vampire in the final chapter of the worldwide phenomenon, "The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn Part 2". In addition to Twilight, Fisher has been recurring as "Mickey Milkovich" opposite William H. Macy and Emmy Rossum on the hit Showtime series "Shameless." It was recently announced that he would be joining the cast as a series regular, for season three. In May 2012, Fisher can also be seen in the highly anticipated, History Channel miniseries "Hatfields & McCoys" as "Ellison 'Cotton Top' Mounts" opposite Kevin Costner, Bill Paxton, and Jena Malone. When not working, Fisher loves to go camping, go to the beach, and just hang out at home with a good movie and frozen yogurt. He is also an animal lover and supports the efforts of The Humane Society of the United States, and he supports Visual Impact Now. Filmography Film Television External links * *Noel Fisher on Wikipedia Category:Actors Category:Breaking Dawn films